fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Kyoko Kasugano (Xeno Terra)
"Você perguntou o que aconteceu, onii-chan. Esse é o resultado da estupidez humana. Babacas que nunca levantam o rabo das suas cadeiras decidindo o destino das nossas vidas. Agora não tem mais volta."-''' Kyoko Kasugano '''Kyoko Kasugano é uma personagem vinda da Terra 132015, tendo feito sua estréia na história E se...na saga Torneio das Trevas, Bad Kyo continuasse na ativa?, como uma personagem importante. Diferente de sua contraparte, Kyoko é mais agressiva, tendo um comportamento mais explosivo(parecido com Kyo da terra principal) chegando a usar palavrões e possuir o bordão "yare yare dawa". Kyoko Kasugano, junto de seu irmão, é fruto da união entre Sakura e um homúnculo criado para substituir o antigo amor de sua mãe. Atualmente ela carrega sangue de youkai em suas véias graças a um transplante de sangue feito pelo rei do Makai. Kyoko Kasugano está cotada como uma das protagonistas em ambas as histórias. Seu apelido oficial é Killer Queen. História Kyoko nasceu da união entre sua mãe e um homúnculo, criado a partir da imagem de Kyo Kusanagi, por conta disso, como consequência, o corpo tem falhas, ela sente dor quando usa seus poderes e possuía dificuldade para respirar, mas escondia isso de sua mãe, para não preocupá-la e por acreditar que era normal. O seu pai jamais demonstrou sentimento algum por ela, parecia que ela só possuía sua mãe para amá-la e isso a marcou por muito tempo. Seis anos depois, veio o nascimento de seu irmão, Sonoichi, o que deixou sua vida um pouco melhor, mas não muito, pois um verdadeiro pai lhe fazia muita falta. Muitos zombavam da Kyoko por ela preferir usar uma roupa escolar de garoto do que o modelo sērā fuku das meninas, por usar essas roupas, ela sofria muito Bullying e por isso começou a agir arrogantemente com as pessoas, como resultado acabou tendo poucos amigos, começou a matar aulas, arranjava briga com muitos e vivia lutando. Ela também fazia de tudo para que seu irmão não sofresse as mesmas provocações que ela, era uma forma de ser protetora com ele. Apesar de não ser filha de Kyo Kusanagi, Kyoko parecia-se muito com ele em vários aspectos, até a amizade e rivalidade dela com Jeff, filho de Rock Howard, era parecida com a relação dele com Terry. Apesar das semelhanças, Kyoko era muito mais agressiva nas suas brigas de rua, isso fez com que ela fosse detida muitas vezes pela policia,fazendo com o pai advogado de Kaishi fosse até a delegacia solta-la. Suas idas e vindas para a delegacia, fez com que ela conhecesse o policial Yuki, por quem acabou sentindo uma atração,mas por causa de uma briga onde Kyoko explodiu o braço de um homem, eles não poderão ficar juntos. Por conta disso, Kyoko foi condenada a prisão domiciliar, usando uma tornozeleira para que fosse certificado que ela não saísse. Durante o tempo em que ficou em casa, Kyoko ficou atazanando seu irmão,já que não tinha nada melhor para fazer, enquanto Sonoichi tentava arranjar um jeito de melhorar como lutador. Ela ajudou seu irmão e o inscreveu no torneio World Heroes,além de lhe dar o direito para as passagens. Depois de seu irmão partir, Kyoko ficou assistindo as dele lutas pela internet,até ele perder para Kaishi. E se...na saga Torneio das Trevas, Bad Kyo continuasse na ativa? Kyoko e Sakura ficaram esperando pelo retorno de Sonoichi,porém, o garoto nunca retornou e isso as deixou preocupadas,então partiram para o Kenya, onde ocorreu a última luta dele. Chegando no Kenya, elas são abordadas por Goenitsu que os avisa que algo está acontecendo,pois o portal entre o Ningenkai e o Makai foi quebrado novamente. Goenitsu diz que isso poderia causar algo pior como a fúria de Orochi na pior das hipóteses ou uma guerra entre o Makai e o Reikai. Depois de um tempo, Kyoko,Sakura e Kyo Nests avistam Kiu Lon correndo em sua direção,ele logo entrega Sonoichi nos braços de Sakura que começou a ficar desconfiada por ver seu filho ao lado da pessoa que mais odeia, então começou a acusar o jovem garoto de ter ferido Sonoichi. Kiu Lon não negou e responde que faria de tudo para manter seu amigo vivo, ela querendo ou não, foi então que o jovem assassino desapareceu na savana do Kenya. Sakura fica aborrecida pela audácia de Kiu, Kyoko segura Sonoichi e tenta ver se ele está ferido, enquanto Kyo Nests as observa quieto. A jovem lutadora começou a ficar preocupada,pois seu irmão estava demorando muito para acordar. Depois, Goenitsu os aconselha a passarem a noite em algum lugar, foi então que Sakura os levou para uma pousada onde ela já tinha ido antes. Na pousada, Kyoko ficou ao lado de seu irmão até que ele acordasse,e sem que ele percebesse, Kyoko o abraçou forte e perguntou a Sonoichi o que havia acontecido. Ele conta a ela que havia conhecido um homem chamado Kaito que o treinou e sobre Kiu Lon que havia seguido com ele para sua jornada contra Youkais locais perigosos. Ele também contou sobre o sacrifício que Kaito fez para salva-lo e então contou que desejava voltar para lá,pois queria salva-lo. Kyoko ficou preocupada com seu irmão, pois sabia que ele poderia fazer alguma loucura, já que Sonoichi insistia em voltar para lá, para poder salvar Kaito.Ela acreditava que Kaito havia sido morto e não queria o mesmo destino para seu irmão então,tentou convencê-lo a desistir dessa ideia, mas Sonoichi era teimoso e continuou insistindo que iria voltar, Kyoko então lhe da um soco na barriga e explica que Kaito havia se sacrificado para salva-lo, e por conta do fato de Sonoichi não ser forte o bastante,poderia morrer naquele lugar, tornando o sacrifício de Kaito em vão. Depois de dizer essas palavras, Kyoko deixou seu irmão sozinho no quarto para que ele refletisse sobre o que aconteceu. No corredor ela se encontra com sua mãe,que se despede,pois iria sair em missão com Goenitsu. Depois que Sakura foi ao quarto de Son, ela se encontra com sua filha novamente e pede para que tome cuidado,antes de ir. Depois que Kyoko faz um sinal de polegar positivo e Sakura vai embora com Goenitsu e Kyo Nests.Logo em seguida,Kyoko avisa ao irmão que Sakura partiu com Goenitsu. Assim que anoitece Kyoko entra no quarto onde Son está e vê Kiu, logo ela não perde tempo então o imobiliza ameaçando-o queimar seu rosto. Kiu era muito acostumado com as ameaças de morte, agiu calmamente, usou o peso de Kyoko para jogá-la para o chão. Son pede para pararem de lutar,logo ela levanta num pulo e da um cascudo em seu irmão por ele ter deixado Kiu chegar próximo a ele Quando Kiu estava a uma distância muito grande de Kyoko, ele acaba esbarrando em alguém e deixando Son cair no chão. Quando Son se levantou e olhou para o homem em que Kiu havia esbarrado. Assim que aparece a oportunidade, Kyoko agarra a camisa de Kyo e fica pronta para dar-lhe um soco,porém ela olha para o homem que Kiu havia esbarrado e vê Ryu. Ryu pergunta se Kyoko e Son tem alguma relação com Sakura Kasugano,eles respondem que são filhos dela simultaneamente e ficam pedindo para que ele lute ou lhes treino,mas o lutador responde que não poderia,pois tinha uma luta marcada com Chun-Li. Depois de Ryu e Chun-li terem lutado, ambos concordam em treinar Son, Kiu e Kyoko para que possam enfrentá-los no seu potencial. Ryu tinha um treino mais focado na concentração e canalização de energia ao seu redor, Son se dava bem nesse tipo de treino, logo Chun-li, apesar de não parecer, era mais rígida com os três, qualquer erro se quer, a punição era pagar 100 flexões na hora, Kiu e Kyoko se davam bem nesse treino, apesar que Kyoko não gostava de fazê-lo. A cada dia que se passava, o treino fazia mais efeito, Son estava conseguindo usar seu hadouken sem problema algum, Kyoko podia fazer um também, mas somente usando fogo, logo não tinha a mesma potência e utilidade aos Hadoukens do Son, Kiu não conseguia fazê-lo de jeito nenhum, mas conseguia fazer técnicas como Joudan Kick e tinha mais habilidades com as que aprendeu de Chun-li, logo não conseguia soltar projéteis. No Kenya,onde era a antiga fortaleza de Kyo, tinha um youkai que se denominava o rei do Makai, mesmo Kyo sendo o rei de fato, e estava atacando comandando youkais para lhe trazer humanos que possa devorar. Durante esse tempo,ele é abordado por Kyoko e Kiu, que haviam terminado seus treinos com Ryu e Chun-Li para enfrenta-lo. O youkai se chamava Nobunaga e zombava de seus oponentes por não possuirem armas e por serem jovens sem experiência. Kiu aproveitando-se desse momento, faz sua pele virar fumaça,deixando um esqueleto que cai no chão e vira fumaça. Nobunaga fica atento e vê Kyoko carregando um golpe.Antes que possa intervir-la, Kiu reaparece atrás de Nobunaga e faz vários espíritos cinzas ataca-lo. Parecia que não fazia muito efeito em Nobunaga que logo tentou desferir ataques usando espada em Kiu, logo Kiu conseguia se desviar dos golpes, mas não conseguia atacá-lo arriscadamente, pois a voz de sua mãe mandando o fugir era mais forte. Kiu começou a pegar fogo do nada e Nobunaga ri de Kil. Mas o que irritou Nobunaga foi o fato de Kiu não estar gritando de dor e ainda por cima estava sorrindo para ele.Quando Nobunaga iria desferir um golpe de espada em Kiu, Kyoko acerta um soco em Nobunaga que faz uma explosão incrivelmente grande. Kiu aparece com algumas queimaduras caminhando e cospe no corpo de Nobunaga. Kyoko assopra o dedo e ambos seguem o caminho para sair da fortaleza. Kyoko e Kiu acabam sendo abordados por Kaito que servia como boneco de treino para os youkais daquele lugar,então o imobilizaram e deixaram no porão Kyoko e Kiu vão para casa e entram no quarto onde Son está. Sakura ao ver Kiu começa a ficar com os olhos brilhando e o ataca imediatamente, culpando por tudo que está acontecendo. Kyoko e Son juntos tentam separar Sakura de Kiu, mas não conseguem e ela os derruba. Depois de um tempo ela parou de ataca-lo e tudo voltou ao normal. Depois do acontecimento, Kyoko e Kiu mostram Kaito a Son. Depois de Kaito atacar o seu irmão, Son o abraça,prometendo vinga-lo,então o trio sai do porão. Do lado de fora da casa, Goenitsu convida Kyoko a ir atrás do rei do makai e deixar Son no hotel, a jovem lutadora nega deixar o irmão sozinho,então a Goenitsu desafia o menino para uma luta. Todos presenciam a aura assustadora de Son,quando ele estava carregando um hadouken incrivelmente ameaçador,parando apenas quando Kiu e Kyoko põe a mão em seu ombro. Tendo provado sua força,o irmão de Kyoko foi com ela e o grupo para a Coréia do Norte, onde o rei do makai estava. Goenitsu escolheu Kyoko para se infiltrar,pois a jovem era flexível e boa em se esconder,vide experiência adquirida nas ruas. Depois, ela e Kiu conversam sobre o comportamento estranho de Son, com ele prometendo que iria dar um jeito de trazer o velho Son de volta. Ela se infiltrou no primeiro andar do castelo. Kyoko estava disfarçada de youkai. Ela anota tudo que acha, todas as portas e saídas e envia para Goenitsu pelo celular, ela acha uma escada, mas sente a aura terrível de Shiei que a paralisa imediatamente, os youkais ao verem Kyoko não hesitaram e a atacaram. Ela foi ferida severamente,até ser salva por Kyo. Kyoko não consegue enxergar o seu salvador, ela acredita que era seu pai e acaba desmaiando com os ferimentos. Depois de ter seu corpo curado de formas que ela nem imaginava até que sofreu uma pequena lavagem cerebral para destruir todos os invasores. Seu primeiro encontro foi com Kiu. Ela perguntava sobre Son,mas Kiu se negava a lhe dar informação,dizendo que ela não estava em condições de vê-lo,então uma luta se inicia entre os dois. Quando não aguentava mais lutar contra Kyoko, Kiu fica caído de joelhos perante a Kyoko, Kyoko se prepara para matá-lo, mas Kil diz umas palavras enquanto Kyoko se prepara. Ele se desculpa com ela e questiona se ela é mesmo a Kyoko. Ela hesita em atacar nesse momento, ficando em silêncio se segurando, enquanto Kiu continua a falar. Kyoko ouvia atentamente Kiu falar sobre Son sem esboçar reação alguma. Ao vê-lo chorar sobre como não podia ajuda-lo, ela começou a ouvir a voz de Xchroom,mandando matar Kiu e procurar por Son,mas a voz de Kyo a liberta da lavagem cerebral.Kyoko então põe a mão no pescoço e mata a borboleta que estava em Kiu,depois ela olha para ele e diz que ele foi a pessoa que mais ajudou seu irmão e que juntos o trariam de volta. Kiu e Kyoko entram na sala do rei onde Son e Shiei estavam, eles estranham o fato de Shiei não estar lá com Son e acabam achando a Habana desacordada, Kyoko já sabia da existência dela, Kyoko sabia que o rei podia ter alguma coisa com ela. Kyoko esconde Habana e fica esperando na sala do rei, ela sabia que o rei voltaria para encontrá-la novamente. Kyoko sente uma sensação ruim, como se tivesse perdido alguém muito querido. O rei finalmente chega e se encontra com Kyoko O rei pede para Kyoko deixa-lo encontrar Habana,pois iria ele estava morrendo e precisava derrota-la nas damas. Kyoko fica impressionada ao ouvir isso, ela entende que a voz que a salvou foi a do rei, mas não entende o porque dele não a obrigá-la a falar, foi então que Kyo começou a contar sua história para Kyoko. Ambos começaram a contar suas histórias um para outro,naquele momento, Kyoko sentiu a presença de um pai,principalmente ao contar a Kyo o comportamento de Kyo Nests com ela e seu irmão. Final A Kyo finalmente se encontra com Habana, ela estava dormindo então se aproveitando do momento, Kyo monta a mesa de damas e arruma tudo para sua partida, Kyo tira um frasco pequeno rachado do bolso, põe na boca de Habana e a inclina para engolir o líquido, ele acorda Habana, que permanece de olhos fechados, ela sente um gosto estranho na boca. Então ambos começam a jogar. Kyo não sabia, mas o grupo estava observando ele jogando damas com Habana, eles não tinham visto o rei antes, não sabiam que Kyo era o rei. Muitos queriam mata-lo,mas Kyoko foi contra,dizendo que ele iria morrer e merecia realizar seu ultimo desejo. Final B Kyoko aparece com o rei, muitos começam a esbouçar ódio a ele. Goenitsu ordena que ataquem Kyo,mas Kyoko intervem dizendo que ele tem pouco tempo de vida e veio consertar seus erros. Kyo anda na direção de Kyo nests, ignorando todos que estavam falando dele e fica face a face diante de Kyo Nests. Ele questiona sobre as responsabilidades de pai do Kyo Nests,recebendo respostas cada vez mais vazias. Kyo ao ouvir a ultima reposta e ver quanta frieza Kyo Nests tinha com seus próprio filhos, ele ficou muito irritado, apesar de estarem com muita raiva de Kyo, todos que ali estavam, menos Sakura que chorava com o corpo de Son junto de Kyoko que logo abraçou o corpo do irmão e chorava junto, ficaram indignados com as palavras de Kyo Nests. Kyo dá um soco incrivelmente forte em Kyo Nests que cai no chão inconsciente. Kyo levanta o dedo do meio na direção de Kyo Nests. Todos ficam espantados com a atitude de Kyo, mas Evil Shingo se sente feliz de Kyo Nests ter levado aquele golpe. Kyo se aproxima de Sakura, ela se levanta e golpeia muitas vezes chorando. Foi então que Kyo entregou um frasco para Sakura salvar seu filho. Passa-se um tempo, Son acorda, olha para Sakura e diz num tom cansado "Mamãe?", Sakura o abraça pedindo para ele nunca lhe dar mais um susto assim.Enquanto isso, Kiu vai embora, ele não sente que fez algo por seu amigo, então decide voltar para o seu clã, enquanto Kyoko segurava o corpo de Kyo sem vida. Epílogo. A Coreia estava desolada, não havia mais um rei, ninguém para proteger o seu povo da opressão e da miséria humana. Kyoko diz que tomará o lugar do rei, mas Nister se opõe, pois ela foi a unica da Guarda Real que sobrou e sabia que era seu dever manter o sonho do rei vivo. Son e Kyoko tentam ter uma vida normal ao lado de sua mãe, Kyoko treinava muito para poder ser a rainha dos lutadores, enquanto Son se esforçava muito para passar em Matemática já que ficou de recuperação na matéria, ele nunca mais viu Kiu, que o ajudava na matéria. Kyoko em homenagem ao rei do Makai, por quem ela ganhou admiração, se tornou a nova Queen of Fighters, defendendo seu posto de qualquer um que tente tirar dela. Ela agora mora sozinha e diariamente luta contra alguém que tenta roubar seu posto. Habilidades * Controlar fogo: Kyoko possui a habilidade de controlar suas chamas. * Implantar explosões: Kyoko pode explodir tudo o que toca na hora que quiser, podendo controlar suas explosões. * Visão realista: Kyoko consegue enxergar as coisas de forma diferenciada dos outros. Golpes. Projétil * Rapid Fire Orochinagi: Lança uma orochinagi em forma de prójetil na direção do inimigo. * Fire Ball: Lança várias bolas de fogo no inimigo. * I Touched This: Toca em um lugar, assim quem pisar nele explode. * I Touched You: Toca em uma pessoa, assim quando Kyoko quiser pode explodi-la. Special * Rapid Kick Rush (Air): No ar, Kyoko da uma sequência de chutes giratórios. * Killer Punch: Kyoko pula direção do oponente, com o corpo em chamas, e da um poderoso soco de fogo nele. * Killer Punch(Brasas): Kyoko pula direção do oponente, com o corpo em chamas, então usa suas brasas para se teleportar para trás deste e dar um poderoso soco de fogo nele. * I Break You: Kyoko da um poderoso soco no estomago do seu oponente, depois o segura e explode ele. * Hurricane Punch: Kyoko gira o corpo e da vários socos giratórios na direção do oponente. Super Special * Super Orochinagi: Kyoko lança uma orochinagi enorme, que toma a forma de um dragão. * Super Orochinagi (brasas): Kyoko usa suas brasas para se teleportar para trás do oponente e lança uma Orochinagi enorme, que toma a forma de um dragão. Rage Super Special * Brother-Sister Orochinagi: Kyoko manda um poderoso Orochinagi na direção do oponente, então Sonoichi, ou o espírito de Sonoichi, surge atrás dela e manda o mesmo golpe, as chamas tomam forma de um feixe de luz azul poderoso. Destructive Finish * Dragon Install Rush: Ativa seu Dragon Install, então bate no seu oponente em vários lugares e joga para cima, depois ela carrega uma enorme chama em seu braço, grita "Esse é o seu fim!" e então lança um poderoso dragão de chamas mortais que transforma o oponente em cinzas. Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Jonathan vs Za Warudo (Participação Especial) Aparições em histórias. * E se...na saga Torneio das Trevas, Bad Kyo continuasse na ativa? * Haruka Kanata * Multiversidade - Apenas outra noite de Sábado * Shinjitsu ni tōtatsu suru koto wa kesshite na * NiGHTS Between Dreams... * Take Your Time Curiosidades. * O seu bordão nasceu graças a uma sugestão feita por Mamoru. * Seu apelido "Killer Queen" foi derivado da música do Queen "Killer Queen", sendo a música favorita de Artyom derivado da banda Queen. * Artyom se baseou em Sol Badguy para criar essa char, tornando uma das suas favoritas. Galeria. Kyoko Kasugano Killer Queen.png Kyoko Kasugano.jpg|Kyoko - Nos traços de Artyom. Kyoko.jpg Haruka Kanata team.png|Gold, Sonoichi Kasugano, Reas Goenitsu, Kyoko Kasugano e Kaishi Yabuki Kid Kyoko.jpg|Kyoko com 10 anos na saga In The Judgment of the Demon Kyoko Kasugano .jpg|Kyoko Kasugano - Feito nos traços de Artyom Kaishi, Sonoichi, Kyoko e Jeff.jpg|Kaishi, Sonoichi, Kyoko e Jeff erguendo suas mãos, unidos - Feito nos traços de Artyom Kyoko Kasugano by Artyom.jpg|Kyoko Kasugano - Digitalizado por Artyom. Kyoko Kasugano 2.jpg|Kyoko Kasugano - Digitalizado por Artyom. 01ab629f-83e0-4a3f-961a-450a8236adef.jpg Kyoko Dragon Install Incompleto.png|Kyoko Dragon Install incompleto. - Desenho feito por Artyom Tema Categoria:Terra 132015 Categoria:The King of Fighters Categoria:Ranking B Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising